


The Foxes Hound

by Hwang_Lee_Bang



Category: NU'EST
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwang_Lee_Bang/pseuds/Hwang_Lee_Bang
Summary: When a young girl by the name of Harin. Hwang Harin. Younger sister of Hwang Minhyun. Comes back home to Korea, after going to college in America. She had not kept in touch with her brother, or knows what is happening in the Kpop industry.She meets up with the four remaining members of the Nu'est group, to find her brother not there. When she finds out why, she meets up with her dear brother and pictures of him and her spread the internet, and she gets harassed by the Wanna One fangirls, the Wannables.I succ at these so this may change eventually





	The Foxes Hound

Tying up my bleached blonde hair into a ponytail, I walked out of the Korean airport into the city I once lived in a few years ago.

Catching my cab that I had requested for about ten minutes ago. Going to my hotel that I will be living in until the paperwork to move into my house gets finalized.

"Where to miss?" My friendly cab driver asked. Telling him the address of my hotel. He nodded before starting to drive from the airport, and of course, theres traffic.

"I'm sorry Miss, but it might be awhile. There is quite a big of traffic." He told me, looking at me through the rear-view mirror, with a friendly smile on his face.

"It's fine, I expected it." I said, he nodded and focused back on the road.

I adjusted my black mask on my face and took out my phone.

"On vacation or coming back from vacation?" My friendly cab driver asked me politely, trying to make conversation.

"Moving back." My Busan dialect coming out.

"Ahhh" He says nodding looking forward. My phone dings, I looked down at it.

'Min Mango' I smile and open the message.

Min Mango: Hey Shad, you here yet? I didn't tell anyone.

ShadyShadow: I'm in a cab, there is lots of traffic, so it might be awhile until I get to my hotel.

Min Mango: I could of came and get you, you know?

ShadyShadow: You don't drive remember?

Min Mango: ....Leave me alone

ShadyShadow: You brought it upon yourself

Min Mango: Yeah I know....

ShadyShadow: I'll tell you when I get to my hotel, then I'll walk to the company

Min Mango: Nooooo, you don't have to walk over here alone, I'll walk with you

ShadyShadow: No its fine, they guys will get suspicious

Min Mango: Fine, ok. But get here safely

ShadyShadow: Ok ok, bye love you

Min Mango: Bye, Love you to

I switched off my phone and looked out the window of the cab.

"How long where you gone?" My cab driver asked, breaking the science.

"To long." I said with a smile and he nodded,

"School?" He asked, I nodded.

"College." I said with a smile, which he couldn't see behind my mask.

"What was your degree?" He asked me, trying to make conversation I guess.

"Science, but, found after four long years of doing it, I decided I didn't want to use it how I wanted quite yet." I said and he nodded.

"Why did you come back home?" Still trying to make conversation I guess

"Have family and friends here, and in all honesty, I miss home." I said and he smiled,

"I'm guessing your from Busan? You're accent is strong." He said and I smiled nodding.

I looked out the window once again, noticing that we were almost to my hotel, I guess having a conversation does make the time go by faster.

After about ten minutes from being stuck in traffic, the cab stopped infront of my hotel,

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

I got out with my bag, I also had a black sterlite tub in my arms, having one of my most prized things in it.

I walked into the hotel, got my key and went into my room.

I put down the tub on the floor. I took a thermostat out of my bag and sat back down on the floor and grabbed the cord that was coming out from under the tub, plugging it into the thermostat and then plugging the thermostat in.

I grab my phone and went to text the Mango before I left.

ShadyShadow: Hey imma start walking over now, I'm gonna leave Mizuki here cuz I know how much you guys are terrified of her

ShadyShadow: Oh and I won't be able to stay long, cuz the rest of them are coming in the mail with their stuff to the hotel. They should be here in a few hours. They were on the plane behind me.

Min Mango: Ok see you here. And thank you. As much as I love their colors, they are terrifying.

ShadyShadow: Ok see you there

I grabbed my phone charger, and smaller bag from inside my big bag, along with my wallet, keys, and then left the room, locking it behind me.

I left the hotel and started walking down the road to the boy's dorm.

About ten minutes of walking, I made it to the dorm, walked inside.

"Name?" The lady at the front desk asked me,

"Hwang Harin." I replied.

The lady looked up suddenly, "Oh welcome home dear." She said friendly and gave me a key.

"Thank you." I said and walked to the boy's room.

I walked up to the boy's dorm and knocked.

"Hey Ren, go figure out who's at the door." I heard a voice say from inside the room.

"Sure." I heard the boy's excited voice, then I heard running, I rolled at my eyes at the boy's excitement.

The door opened, showing the boy, he has lilac hair, "Ahh you're hair is so pretty Rennie." I said smiling.

"Shadow!!" He shouted and engulfed me in a hug.

"Shad?!?" I heard the rest of the boys yell from inside.

I laughed lightly, then Ren let me go, only to be hugged by three other boys, we all fell.

We all laughed, then I noticed there were only four of them.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and tilted my head to the side.

"Where's Min Min?" I asked confused.

They all looked at me, then Ren spoke up.

"She don't keep up to date what happens in the Kpop world." The rest nodded then told me.

"We are in a sub unit. Minhyun, is in Wanna One until next year." Jr told me.

"Ohh." I said. 'I'm so stupid' I think to myself.

"I really need to keep up with whats going on." I said and they all nodded.

"Come on." I heard Aron say and we all went inside the dorm.

We talked for about a hour, then silence overtook us and I grabbed my phone.

Opening my conversation with my brother.

ShadyShadow: Hey you little asshole, why didn't you tell me you got into Wanna One?

Min Min: To be honest, I thought you knew

ShadyShadow: You know I don't keep up with whats happening with the Kpop industry. Not since I left, been to distracted.

Min Min: Yeah yeah, I know. Why you bringing this up.

ShadyShadow: I'm back in Korea. I finished school

Min Min: WHAT?? And you didn't tell me, when did you get back?

ShadyShadow: Today

Min Min: Wanna meet up Noona?

ShadyShadow: Noona? You NEVER use honorifics. Where is my Minhyun and what have you done with him?

ShadyShadow: Oh and no can do, the rest of my babies are coming in by plane with all their stuff, and they are coming in about a hour. Maybe less.

Min Min: I can drive you to the airport to get them. I may not like most of them, but I love youuu.

ShadyShadow: If you like. Their all in boxes, but what will take the most time transporting are the enclosures. The big enclosures are being shipped once I get into the new house.

Min Min: Ok, I'll borrow our company's SUV.

ShadyShadow: Ok, where do you want to get me, my oh dear brother?

Min Min: Stop that, and I'll get you at your hotel, I can't be seen anywhere near the guys. I'll tell you when I get you. Bye Love you.

ShadyShadow: Ok, Love you

"Ok guys, I gotta go, cuz I got to get back to the airport to get the rest of the kids. And that in itself is a hassle." I said and got up.

"When does the house get finalized?" Aron asked me in English.

"Next week." I answered back in English and he grinned, the rest of the guys looking at us in confusion, I grinned,

"You just did that to confuse them?" I asked in English, they guy's confused faces even more confused.

"Yeah pretty much." He answered back.

"Can I walk back to your hotel with you?" "Sure why not." I answered back and he smiled, and got up.

"Bye guys!" We said together and left.

"Soooo, who's going with you to the airport to get the 'kids'?" Aron asked, still speaking English. I laughed.

"I talked to Min Min, after scolding him. He's gonna get their SUV and drive me to it. So I don't have to take two trips." I said and my phone dinged.

It was Minhyun.

Min Min: Ok, got the SUV without any dead bodies. And I'm driving to the hotel. I'm gonna guess one of the guys are gonna walk you?

ShadyShadow: Yeah, Aron is with me

Min Min: Ahh, alone time with Aron. Bet you looooove that

ShadyShadow: Shut up

Min Min: Ok ok, I will stop, I don't wanna get hit

ShadyShadow: Good

Aron was looking over my shoulder.

I looked over at him, he had a grin on his face.

"Don't let your ego grow on that." I said with a smirk on my face. He looked offended.

"I have no ego." He said, and smiled.

"You sure bout that?" I said and he shrugged, then put his arm around my shoulder.

I put my arm around his waist and hugged him. He smiled warmly and we walked out of the building.

After ten minutes of walking, we got to the hotel, and I saw a SUV parked, still running.

"Thats my ride, gotta go." I said and I hugged Aron. "Love you, see you later." He said and he kissed me on the head. "Bye." He said and I went to the SUV.

The door unlocked and I got in. "Hey sis." My brother said and leaned over, engulfing me in a hug. "Hey you asshole." I said as I hugged him tight.

Then my phone dinged, "Whatever just sent me a message, better run, cuz i'ma flip." I say, burying my head in him neck, he snickered, and let go of me.

I groaned and checked my phone. A message from the airport.

"Oh its just the airport. They are there, and they are complaining that Kage is crying." I snickered.

"He is a trouble maker, and don't like being in a cage." I nodded.

"Got a big yard in the new house?" I nodded.

"Fenced off, cement goes 4 feet into the ground, cuz of his digging." I said.

"Got him fixed. Now I can get a companion. The yard is big enough for two as well." I say proudly. 

"You have done well sis." He said and began to drive to the airport.

"I could of at least taken four snakes on the plane with me, but nooooo, they only let me bring in Mizuki." I say irritated as we were in traffic, Minhyun chuckled,

"Ever hear of the snake on the plane? I don't think they wanted it to be snakes." He said and I sighed.

"I'm still worried bout the hedgehogs, I still don't think its safe to ship them." I say rubbing my forehead.

Minhyun grabs my hand, "They will be fine." My brother started. "They didn't let you take the blind hedgehog on the plane?" He says and I sigh again.

"No, they said it wasn't a good enough reason to bring him. I went through hassle to even get Kage on the plane. Its Bulls-" I say, only to get cut off.

"No no no, no cussing." He says then points to the camera, I sigh.

"I'm not surprised." I say and he smiled. "We are here." He says then grabs a camera from the backseat and we go into the airport.


End file.
